


I'll Be There In A Hurry

by GingerItt



Series: Roomies [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Roomies silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There In A Hurry

‘I hate these fucking shorts. I hate these fucking shorts. I hate these fucking shorts,’ Tina thinks to herself as she and Sam run down the block, finally reaching the last leg of their run. Due to the weather (it was January, after all) and being cast in the winter musical at NYADA, they’ve had to skip their runs. But today, Martin Luther King Day, is an unseasonably warm seventy-three degrees and Sam all but threw her running shoes at her when she was still in bed, still recovering from Miss July kicking her ass the night before. The frequent and exhausting rehearsals have made trips to the laundromat impossible which is why she is wearing these ridiculous leopard print running shorts that are too short for her taste and give her a wedgie. 

“Come on, last one to the door has to play Wario in Mario Party!” Sam laughs, sprinting to their door.

“Fucking Wario!” she curses, taking after him. Sam is stronger, obviously, but she is just as quick. She catches up to him as he throws open the door to their building and charges up the stairs. Just as he is about to touch the doorknob and declare himself the victor, she launches herself on to his back, reaching forward and touching the door first. 

“And the winner, a hair, is TINA COHEN-CHANG!” she yells, pushing the door open and music spills out into the hallway. Inside their apartment, Mercedes and Blaine are dancing and singing loudly to the music as they make burger patties.

“—don’t worry, baby—” Blaine spins on his heels, putting a formed patty onto a tray.

Mercedes pulls another tray down from the cabinet, continuing, “Just call my name, I’ll be there in a hurry, you don’t have to worry, ‘cause baby there—”

“Ain’t no mountain high enough!” Sam sang loudly, joining in. Blaine and Mercedes laugh, grinning wildly at them.

Tina is still on his back and she laughs happily, “Ain’t no valley low enough!”

They all join together to sing, “Ain’t no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you—”

Sam carries Tina into the kitchen and deposits her on the counter as Mercedes peels off her rubber gloves from handling the raw beef. He takes her hands and spins her around. “Remember the day I set you free? I told you you could always count on me, darlin’—”

“From that day on, I made a vow, I’ll be there when you want me, some way, some how—” Having taken off his own gloves, Blaine pulls Tina off the counter and dips her back, kissing her cheek. Sam pulls them both into a hug as they reach the second chorus and in that moment Tina really, really loves her roommates.


End file.
